


When Rose finally takes over Galar

by Vinnywhoskiny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Hop is a knight now and has a Silvally, I'm Bad At Tagging, Legendary Pokemon, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Milo is Irish because yes, Minor Violence, Z-Moves (Pokemon), get out of my room I'm writing fanfiction, uhhh, well then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnywhoskiny/pseuds/Vinnywhoskiny
Summary: Rose has escaped prison and now that he has learnt about mega evolution, he takes that advantage to finally control the Galar region with the mega evolved pokemon.The only place he hasn't taken over is the Crown Tundra and the Isle of Armour, that are apparently protected by some legendary pokemon.(This story is based off of an AU I'm trying to make, oh and feel free to suggest a title since I'm not sure if it should stay as 'When Rose finally takes over Galar', it's just too long ) :]
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Kudos: 4





	1. Mega evolution?

**Author's Note:**

> I will put trigger warnings here if they are needed, they will normally be violence warnings though :]

"Finally, I have control..."

"If I didn't know about mega evolution this wouldn't be happening right now..."

-a few days earlier-

"so Hop, how's being a professor in training going?" Gloria asked, standing in the doorframe with a smile, "Oh, Gloria, didn't see you there." Hop looked up from his work seeing Gloria standing there, ever since she has became champion, Hop didn't see her often unless they were researching something together or battling at the Wyndon stadium. Gloria strolled over to Hop, looking at what he was working on, "oh, you're working on pokémon forms?", Hop looked up at Gloria "yeah, there's Galarian, Kantonian and Alolan forms of some pokémon, take Meowth for example, Meowth has three forms that are Galarian, Kantonian and Alolan. Cool hu-" there was a sudden explosion.

"what was that?!" Hop jumped up from his seat, "I don't know!" Gloria swiftly turned towards the door. Once they were out of the lab, they looked around but nothing had exploded in Postwick but from Motostoke, that was quite far, it must've been a big explosion if you could hear it from the lab. Sonia was outside too but looked worried and was running towards Gloria and Hop, it looked like she just came back from the Wild Area since she was coming from the Train Station. "Hop, Gloria, are you ok?!" Sonia called "yeah, we're fine, what happened?" Gloria questioned, trying to stay calm. "I believe something is going on at Motostoke, I don't know exactly but I think it's bad" Sonia replied "we should get to Motostoke then" Hop suggested as he called a corviknight taxi.

Once they got to Motostoke they saw that Milo, Nessa and Kabu were fighting off some sort of pokémon that looked familiar but had different form of some sort. When they got to the three gym leaders they were almost onto their last pokémon and the pokémon that was in front of them was an Aggron but it didn't look like a normal Aggron "wait, that's a mega evolved pokémon" Hop shouted "Mega evolved? I've heard of it but I haven't seen a mega evolved pokémon in person, only on movies and such" Milo explained still focusing on battling. The Aggron Roared and used a stone edge on Kabu's Arcanine that unfortunately didn't doge the move in time and got hit. Arcanine toppled over, fainted and they were sent back inside their pokéball. Kabu was about to send out Centiscorch but the Aggron aimed a stone edge for not a pokémon but one of them, and that person was Hop. Hop was frozen in terror, he wanted to move but he couldn't, Gloria, Sonia and the three gym leaders shouted for him to move out of the way, Hop couldn't hear them though. 

Suddenly there was a smashing noise of rocks breaking, there was a shadow over him, a shadow of a pokémon he has never seen before, it had a crested, bird-like head, possessing a metallic beak, two bolts on either side of its head, pointed red ears and a crest on its head resembling a cockatoo's. It also had two front legs that looked like a bird pokémon's, it's back legs like a Boltund's and a fin-like tail.

As it was standing above Hop, it used crush claw, charging towards Aggron and doing decent damage off of it. The Aggron turned away to retreat due to that pokémon being there, but Nessa's Golisopod used liquidation and had almost knocked the Aggron out, Aggron retreated and was no where to be seen afterwards. Hop looked back to the unknown pokémon but it wasn't there, he looked around but there was still no sign of that pokémon, Gloria was then at his side "Hop, are you ok? you're not hurt are you?!" "I'm fine Gloria, just scared stiff, that was all" Hop replied to Gloria "good, just never do that again, alright?" "alright Gloria". Eventually they headed back to Postwick and Hop jotted down what happened that day in a book, he was so tired he fell asleep in the lab.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop researches more about mega evolution and the pokémon that can mega evolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whilst I was writing this, I went on Roblox and decided 'why not go on Robloxian high school and be Leon with a party hat and party whistles up his nose' I don't know why :] 
> 
> I am also sorry that the chapters are short, please forgive me <:]

Hop didn't know how long he was asleep for but he knew it must've been in the evening due to the sunrays that shone through the window, he looked to the clock that was resting on the wall, it read 4:28 pm "great, at least I didn't have anything important today" Hop yawned.

Remembering what happened yesterday, he took out his rotom phone an typed in 'mega evolution', what had shown up surprised him, Hop read the text that had shown up saying 'Mega evolution is a temporary transformation affecting Pokémon, there are 46 species of Pokémon that are capable of Mega Evolution, and there are 48 different Mega Evolutions', "so 46 species and 48 evolutions?" Hop thought for a second "wait, there are two more mega evolutions than species? that's weird" Hop put down his rotom phone and wrote down some notes on his notepad, 'I should tell the gym leaders about this too' he thought. After he had wrote down the notes, he sent out his corviknight instead of calling a taxi, and flew over to Motostoke to tell Kabu about the mega evolution. Luckily Kabu was outside the stadium, talking to Milo and Nessa, Hop rushed over to them "Hey guys, I looked up stuff about mega evolution and wrote down some notes that I want to show you" Hop took out his notepad and gave it to them," hm..." Kabu read the notes Hop took and passed it to Milo and Nessa so they could see it too, "that's interesting how there are 46 species but 48 evolutions" Nessa exclaimed "yeah, I was wondering the same thing when I read it" Hop smiled "I feel like I should tell all the other gym leaders too" "yeah, you should" Milo answered "right now?" Hop questioned "yeah, if you want" "Okay then" Hop climbed back on the back of his corviknight and waved bye to them before flying to Hammerlocke.


End file.
